


Aniołowie chrońcie Imperatora

by autumnlibrarian



Category: Among Thieves, Tale of the Kin
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlibrarian/pseuds/autumnlibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drothe znalazł książkę napisaną w języku djaneńskim - zna go, jednak i tak przydałaby mu się pomoc w wycenie jej, a do kogo lepiej się z tym zwrócić, jak nie do rodowitego Djaneńczyka?<br/>Rzeczy, które następują potem... cóż, powiedzmy, że nie były w planie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aniołowie chrońcie Imperatora

**Author's Note:**

> Prezentuję wam jedyne udostępnione w sieci opowiadanie do serii książek Douglasa Hulicka, Opowieść o Kamratach (potwierdzone info, szukałam i nic nie znalazłam)!
> 
> Moja ulubiona seria książek nie ma fandomu (można znaleźć w sieci jakieś szczątkowe prace, jednak nie nadaje to fandomowi nawet rangi "Raczkujący"), więc postanowiłam stworzyć go sobie sama. "X3
> 
> Z początku przewidywałam do tego opowiadania sequel z Deganem i Drothe, jednak do teraz jeszcze nic nie napisałam i nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić czy ten sequel kiedykolwiek powstanie.

Jelem zawsze był w moim mniemaniu interesującą osobą – roztaczał wokół siebie specyficzną aurę tajemniczości, której naprawdę trudno było się oprzeć. Temat jego szemranej przeszłości, tego, jak znalazł się w Ildrekce i co tu w ogóle na dobrą sprawę robił za bardzo łechtał moją wszędobylską ciekawość, bym tak po prostu mógł skreślić go z listy osób, które chciałem znać, a i bez tego była ona niezbyt długa.  
Muszę przyznać, że byłbym nawet w stanie nazwać go bliskim przyjacielem, gdyby nie jego irytująca ironiczność, natura hazardzisty, nakazująca mu celować w jak najwyższe stawki przy każdej okazji i to, że ilekroć u niego byłem, by się z nim rozmówić, on patrzył na mnie w taki sposób, jakbym był pięcioletnim dzieciakiem, wciskającym mu z zapałem kit o tym, że przed chwilą widziałem jak mój kolega samym patykiem pokonał deganina.  
Ostatnio miałem dziwne wrażenie, że właśnie w tym wzroku, którym raczył mnie spod przymrużonych powiek, zacząłem dostrzegać coś jeszcze, coś… dziwnego? Niepodobnego do Jelema? Nie wiem, jak zwał tak zwał, ale to było co najmniej niepokojące – albo to coś pojawiło się w jego spojrzeniu stosunkowo niedawno, albo było tam zawsze, tylko ja nic nie zauważałem, bo byłem, na przykład, zbyt rozkojarzony lub zaspany. A zaspany bywałem nagminnie często. Jeśli ktoś wie, co oznacza „sypianie na stojąco”, to właśnie ja. Ba, na stojąco – w biegu! I to całkiem prędkim, bo moje życie z dnia na dzień toczyło się jak wartki górski potok, aż mnie samemu trudno było czasem za nim nadążyć.  
Teraz właśnie tego typu myśli nie dawały mi spokoju, gdy siedziałem w jego mieszkaniu w dzielnicy djaneńskiej, na wygodnej poduszce podłogowej przy niskim stoliku, studiując książkę, którą ostatnio zwinąłem na szwindlu. Nie wyglądała na specjalnie starą czy sfatygowaną, miała przyjemne w dotyku, nieco szorstkie kartki, a pismo na nich postawione było pewną, może odrobinę zbyt szeroką czcionką. Treść była w języku ojczystym Jelema, który może i znam, ale nie na tyle, by swobodnie orzec czy wytwór, który posiadłem jest wart większego zachodu, czy można go przepuścić za niewygórowaną cenę u pierwszego lepszego skryby. Dlatego przyszedłem z tym fantem do znajomego Djaneńczyka, mając jednocześnie nadzieję, że za tę drobną przysługę nie policzy sobie jakiegoś horrendalnego procentu z zysku.  
I tak oto siedziałem, czytałem i z trudem znosiłem TO spojrzenie, które czułem na sobie, a które dochodziło spod ściany nieopodal mnie, gdzie Jelem rozparł się na poduszkach i poddawał mnie, nie wiedzieć dlaczego, wnikliwym obserwacjom. Usilnie starałem się skupić na sensie treści, ale słowa przelatywały mi przed oczyma przy akompaniamencie twórczości własnej procesu myślowego, a w rezultacie to, co pobrzmiewało mi w głowie nijak miało się do tego, co było napisane w książce.  
Czego on się tak gapi? Naprawdę wyglądam aż tak niedorzecznie przy tym stoliku? A może mam coś na głowie?  
Odruchowo zgarnąłem włosy do tyłu, co nie skończyło się dobrze, bo poruszone bezcelowo czarne kędziorki praktycznie od razu opadły mi na czoło i tak, jak wcześniej mi nie przeszkadzały, tak teraz skóra na twarzy zaczęła mnie łaskotać. Spróbowałem ponownie: sczesałem je palcami jakoś na bok. Nie miałem gwarancji, że nie wyglądam jak kretyn, ale przynajmniej łaskotanie ustało. Potem jeszcze, dzięki tej całej presji, przyszła kolej na odchrząkiwanie, zmienianie co pięć sekund pozycji, manipulowanie rękoma w obszarze pomiędzy blatem stołu, a głową i przesuwanie książki. Czułem się tak zakłopotany, że przestawałem zdawać sobie sprawę, co ja w ogóle u niego robię, po co tu przyszedłem.  
\- Co się dzieje? Nie rozumiesz czegoś? – Usłyszałem jego głos i podniosłem głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Musiałem naprawdę głupkowato wyglądać, wykonując ten cały „taniec zakłopotaniec”, że Jelem aż zdecydował się do mnie odezwać ze swojego wygodnego leża.  
\- Gdybym wszystko rozumiał, to by mnie tu nie było – odparłem, prostując się i odsuwając nieco książkę obiema rękami od siebie. – Ale nie w tym rzecz.  
Zobaczyłem, jak kąciki jego ust delikatnie odgięły się ku górze, co nadało wyrazowi jego twarzy drwiącą nutę. Jego ciemne, niemal czarne oczy nieustannie się we mnie wpatrywały, co spowodowało, że poczułem się w obowiązku, by spuścić wzrok. Odchrząknąłem, bezwiednie zakasując rękawy i opierając łokcie na stole, by złączyć ze sobą dłonie.  
\- Skoro stwierdziłeś, że mi pomożesz, to dlaczego siedzisz siedem kroków ode mnie, a nie tutaj, przy stole, żeby móc cokolwiek widzieć? – zapytałem, zrozumiawszy, że Gęba się nie odezwie.  
Przechylił lekko głowę na bok, wydając z siebie ciche prychnięcie i mrugając raz… drugi…  
\- Nawet stąd jestem w stanie orzec, że ta książka na pewno nie jest djaneńskim oryginałem: litery są zapisane zbyt sztywno i twardo… - Wstał powoli, wydając z siebie westchnięcie, po czym podszedł i stanął tuż obok mnie, po mojej prawej. Jego ręka przeszła przez przestrzeń pomiędzy moim barkiem, a szczęką, gdy pochylił się, by wskazać coś palcem na stronach książki. – Widzisz? Zbyt szerokie odstępy, zero płynności, ciągłości znaków… - Manipulował po kartce palcem, a ja z zaskoczeniem doszedłem do wniosku, że odkąd się znamy Jelem nigdy nie był aż tak blisko. Zmarszczyłem brwi, podczas gdy on jedną, wciąż tą samą dłonią przewertował kartki.  
\- Zero zdobionych ilustracji, inicjałów, a poza tym… - tutaj złapał moją dłoń spoczywającą na stole i położył ją na otwartej książce. Byłem zbyt skołowany, by mu ją wyrwać. – Dotknij. W Djanie taki papier jest niedopuszczalny – zbyt szorstka faktura – podsumował, zabierając swoją dłoń i siadając na poduszce obok mnie. Poczułem się naprawdę dziwacznie. Nigdy się nad tym zbytnio nie zastanawiałem, ale teraz jak grom z jasnego nieba spadła na mnie myśl, że jestem sporo mniejszy od niego i nie tylko – jestem mniejszy od większości populacji Imperium.  
Patrzyłem się tępo w swoją dłoń, leżącą na stronie dwieście pięćdziesiątej trzeciej książki, która okazała się bardzo marną podróbką i myślałem o tym, że dłoń Jelema jest większa od mojej.  
\- Wystarczająco pomogłem? – Spytał, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie, opierając jeden łokieć na blacie stołu i znowu zawieszając na mnie ten swój peszący wzrok. Bransoletki z koralików, rzemyków i drobnych szkiełek, które miał na nadgarstku, zaklekotały z cicha, gdy położył dłoń niebezpiecznie blisko mojej na stole. Wciągnąłem głośno powietrze przez nos i równie głośno wypuściłem przez usta, powoli zamykając książkę i opierając na niej przedramiona.  
\- Zniweczyłeś moje nadzieje na spory zysk, ale tak, pomogłeś mi: uratowałeś mnie przed zrobieniem z siebie durnia przed obeznanym kupcem, któremu chciałbym to opchnąć. – Pobębniłem dłońmi w okładkę. Była wykonana z drewna, obciągnięta jakimś materiałem, który w paru miejscach był odrobinę przetarty.  
Jelem uśmiechnął się, spuszczając wzrok na moje ręce. Siedział bokiem do stolika, z jedną nogą podkurczoną do siebie, jakby chciał usiąść po turecku, a z drugą ustawioną pionowo. Na jej kolanie opierał drugą rękę. Szlag, czy on zawsze musi chodzić z gołym torsem?! Nie może od czasu do czasu czegoś na siebie włożyć?  
To niedorzeczne.  
\- Skoro doszliśmy do ostatecznych wniosków, to chyba będę szedł – powiedziałem, klepnąwszy oburącz po raz ostatni okładkę i chciałem wstać, ale Jelem chwycił mnie i przytrzymał za przedramię. Zastygłem i popatrzyłem na niego bez zrozumienia. O co mu chodziło, do cholery?  
\- Czekaj. Nie powiesz mi chyba, że znowu aż tak ci się spieszy. Posiedź jeszcze chwilę, pogadajmy – zaproponował, nie puszczając mojej ręki. Zacisnąłem wargi, spoglądając z wolna na jego dłoń, którą mnie trzymał.  
Poczułem, jak wezbrało we mnie dziwne uczucie… Nie wiem, jak powinienem je nazwać. Kurde, jak pomyślę o nim jak o podnieceniu, to czuję się nieswojo. Nawet bardzo. Ta cała sytuacja zaczynała przybierać niekoniecznie pożądany dla mnie obrót. Widziałem to w wyrazie twarzy Jelema, w tym jego uśmiechu, w ognikach żarzących się niepozornie gdzieś za jego źrenicami, słyszałem w głosie. Po prostu zacząłem trafniej kojarzyć fakty. Nigdy nikomu bym się nie przyznał, że zdarzało mi się pomyśleć o znajomym magu coś, przez co potem było mi wstyd. Na przykład, że jest bardzo atrakcyjny albo że ma ładne oczy lub uśmiech, albo, co najbardziej mnie peszyło, że chciałbym zobaczyć go zupełnie nago. Do diabła, o Deganie też tak myślałem, często nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy!  
Ale w życiu bym nie pomyślał, że zostanę postawiony w podobnej sytuacji!  
Poczułem, że po plecach przebiegł mi niekontrolowany dreszcz. Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę, powoli siadając z powrotem na poduszce. Gdy po chwili zorientowałem się, że Gęba wciąż nie puścił mojej ręki, delikatnie sam mu ją „zabrałem”, odchrząkując. Oczywiście nie spojrzałem na niego.  
\- Próbujesz mnie unikać? – Zapytał po tym długim momencie milczenia. Czułem, jak się na mnie patrzy tymi swoimi niemal czarnymi oczyma. Poprawiłem się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu.  
\- Nie. Wiesz dobrze, jak wygląda mój tryb życia, nie wybieram sobie momentów wolnych od „pracy”. Moje całe życie to jedna wielka ciężka praca, w której wszyscy na około swoimi czynami decydują o tym, kiedy mogę iść spać, kiedy muszę się obudzić, kiedy wypróżnić, pomimo tego, że robią to często nieświadomie.  
Zdołałem przenieść na niego swój wzrok, gdy mówiłem, a on niezmiennie patrzył na mnie spod swoich przymrużonych powiek. Cholera, w tej czarnej otchłani jego oczu szło się utopić, tak była głęboka. Żeby się czymś zająć, sięgnąłem po ziarno aramu do sakiewki z ziołami i tylko kątem oka dostrzegłem ruch. Jelem w jednej chwili znalazł się przy mnie, naparł torsem na mój grzbiet, zamknął mnie pomiędzy swoimi ramionami, a dłońmi przytrzymał moje dłonie na blacie, powodując tym samym rozsypanie się aramu z woreczka, który trzymałem, a który teraz klapnął na stół. Odruchowo zacisnąłem pięści i napiąłem wszystkie mięśnie, nad którymi miałem kontrolę.  
\- Czy twój tryb życia naprawdę aż tak restrykcyjnie wyklucza możliwość zaznania odrobiny przyjemności? – Usłyszałem jego niski pomruk tuż obok ucha, a gdy tylko skończył mówić, na małżowinie usznej poczułem jego zęby i wargi. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy na blat, mając wrażenie, jakby serce miało mi zaraz stanąć lub eksplodować. Co on sobie myśli?! Że jestem jakąś pierwszą lepszą dziwką z podrzędnego kurwidołka?! Szarpnąłem się, ale miałem tak niestrategiczne położenie, że na dobrą sprawę nie dałbym rady zrobić zupełnie nic, nawet uderzyć go głową w twarz. Ostatecznie mnie zdominował.  
\- Co ty, zdurniałeś? Złaź ze mnie! – Żachnąłem się z pretensją, z niezadowoleniem stwierdzając, że wbrew wszystkiemu reakcja mojego ciała była pozytywna – po karku, w dół kręgosłupa spłynęła mi fala dreszczy, jakby ktoś spuścił tam strugę zimnej wody. Na jakąkolwiek moją próbę oswobodzenia się Jelem odpowiadał mocniejszym uchwytem i większym naparciem na moje plecy. Szlag, czasami bycie karyplem jest do chrzanu. To nie to, że nie interesuje mnie przygodny seks – w końcu nie jestem w związku, ale, hej, Jelem był mężczyzną, większym ode mnie, już miał przewagę, a co za tym idzie? To ja będę tym, który jest na dole. Z natury raczej nie jestem uległy, nie mogłem sobie tego wyobrazić, jak Jelem po prostu mnie bierze.  
Z drugiej strony uczucie, które towarzyszyło mi w tej chwili było takie… odmienne. Przyszła mi do głowy myśl, że może od dawna chodziło mi to po podświadomości – podzielić łoże z osobnikiem tej samej płci, który sprowadziłby mnie do poziomu i wziął nade mną górę. Kurwa, kiedy to się, u licha, stało? Kiedy zacząłem myśleć w ten sposób? Fakt, przez większość czasu otaczają mnie niebrzydcy mężczyźni, a ja zatracam samego siebie w ferworze bycia Nosem. To może trochę namieszać w pojmowaniu świata.  
\- Drothe, spokojnie, do niczego cię nie zmuszę. Chcę tylko, byś wiedział, że jestem doskonałym obserwatorem i parę razy miałem okazję przyłapać cię na wpatrywaniu się wygłodniałym wzrokiem w twojego przyjaciela, Degana, a nawet we mnie…  
Mruknął, nieco luzując swój uścisk na moich rękach. Dlaczego jego głos brzmiał tak zmysłowo? Dlaczego zaraz obok mojego ucha? Przymknąłem powieki przetrawiając pobrzmiewanie jego słów gdzieś w podbrzuszu. Odetchnąłem cicho przez usta, żywiąc głęboką nadzieję, że Jelem nic nie usłyszy, ale na skórze za uchem wyczułem, jak napinają mu się policzki. Uśmiechnął się. Usłyszał.  
A mimo to miałem wrażenie, że odpuszcza, że jego otaczające mnie ramiona powoli się oddalają, że jego tors daje wolną przestrzeń moim plecom. Oczywistą rzeczą jest, że chciałem to wykorzystać, wstać, jednak chyba trochę za bardzo się pospieszyłem, bo gdy już byłem na kolanach, żeby stanąć na nogach, jego jestestwo na nowo mnie przytłoczyło, powalając na blat niskiego stolika. Nie wyczułem pułapki, ja, Nos, który sam w taki sposób wpuszcza ludzi w maliny.  
Spotkałem się twarzą w okładkę z podróbką tomu „Najskrytszych tajemnic Djanu”, a ciężar Jelema na moich (co tu dużo mówić) chudych plecach wydusił mi powietrze z płuc. Wydałem z siebie bliżej nieokreśloną onomatopeję, którą udało mi się w porę ukrócić, zaciskając wargi, by nie przerodziła się w jakiś niepożądany jęk.  
Zewsząd otoczyła mnie jego zwiewna, rozwarta na przedzie szata z szerokimi rękawami. Przelotnie pomyślałem o jego interesie, przebywającym teraz przy moim tyłku. Idę o zakład, że nie nosił bielizny.  
\- Jesteś niezdecydowany. Boisz się? – Spytał cicho, po czym zaczął pieścić wargami skórę za moim uchem. Cholera, to było przyjemne. Odwróciłem głowę w stronę, po której znajdowała się głowa Djaneńczyka i przytuliłem zarys szczęki do własnego barku, by uniemożliwić mu dostęp do odkrytej skóry.  
\- Akurat ciebie się nie boję. Znam cię, wiem, że nie jesteś żadnym gwałcicielem. Podroczysz się, podroczysz, a gdy nie uzyskasz oczekiwanego efektu, odwalisz się ode mnie – warknąłem, wykonując ponownie ten sam ruch, co przed chwilą, gdy Jelem chciał „zaatakować” drugą stronę mojej szyi. Potem zamarkował powrót na poprzednie miejsce, ja, zmylony jego gestem, chciałem się obronić, a Gęba pozostał jednak po tej samej stronie, po której był i dopadł ustami moją szyję, bardzo wprawnie i szybko zasysając się na niej, po czym przygryzając zębami.  
\- AH! – Wrzasnąłem krótko w reakcji na niespodziewany ból, szarpnąwszy głową w jego kierunku. Zdążył się odchylić, drań.  
\- Problem w tym, że twoje ciało daje mi mnóstwo dowodów na to, że jednak uzyskuję oczekiwane efekty. A ty wciąż wypierasz się swojego ciała… - Musiał wyczuć drżenie moich mięśni i niespokojne ruchy. Nic dziwnego, leżał na mnie. Pieprzony sukinkot.  
Jego ciało też postanowiło dać mi dowód – zatoczył miednicą krągły ruch, przypierając mnie mocniej do stolika. Wstrzymałem oddech, pochylając nisko głowę i zaciskając powieki. Do nozdrzy wdarł mi się prażony zapach ziaren aramu, odrobinę gryząca nos woń mieszanki ziół z sakiewki oraz wkomponowany w to suchy zapach drewnianej okładki książki. Aniołowie chrońcie Imperatora, jeśli to, co poczułem na pośladkach nie było jego erekcją. Najchętniej już w tamtym momencie rozstawiłbym szerzej nogi, by dać niektórym partiom mego ciała nieco więcej wolnej przestrzeni, ale tylko bym się wydał. Do licha, sam to prędzej czy później odkryje.  
Czułem jak pod ciężarem maga serce bije mi ciężko w piersi. Biłem się z myślami: przerwać tę chwilę ciszy i spokoju, która trwała?  
\- Nie rób t-… - Błąd. Zanim skończyłem zdanie, jego lewa ręka zanurkowała pomiędzy moje uda, dłonią ścisnął przez spodnie genitalia i dosunął mnie tym sposobem do siebie (miałem wrażenie, że aż kolana uniosły mi się nieco nad podłogą), jednocześnie znowu wykonując ten płynny kolisty ruch biodrami. Tym razem zdołałem stłumić jęk jedynie tym, że zacisnąłem zęby – Jelem zdobył swoją pierwszą nagrodę.  
\- Ciii… - Szepnął mi do ucha, nie luzując uchwytu na moim kroczu. – Pozwól mi ciebie przekonać. Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób: Degan jest zbyt nieśmiały w stosunku do ciebie, by cokolwiek zainicjować, chociaż to widać, że gdyby tylko mógł, zdarłby z ciebie całą odzież i pożarł cię razem z łóżkiem. – Mówił cicho i powoli głosem przywodzącym na myśl pomrukiwanie dzikiego zwierza nad ofiarą. – A u ciebie… - Tutaj pozwolił sobie poruszyć nieco dłonią, w której trzymał przez spodnie mój wzwiedziony członek. Traciłem siły oporu, nie byłem w stanie powstrzymać wywołanego tym czynem westchnienia, ale dla rekompensaty włożyłem w nie tyle złości, ile zdołałem z siebie wykrzesać. Miękłem. - … również łatwo jest zaobserwować zainteresowanie stosunkiem z tą samą płcią. Pomogę ci się odnaleźć, a potem być może ty zdołasz uwieść swojego przyjaciela. Będziesz dziękował mi za mój upór…  
Zaczął całować moją linię żuchwy. Był okropnie pewny siebie, zamknął mnie w bunkrze swojego autorytetu, a ja za nic nie mogłem się wydostać. Zamknąłem oczy. Dłonie miałem lekko zaciśnięte w pięści, spoczywały na stoliku tuż przed moją twarzą. Jedna była wolna, drugą Jelem trzymał w swojej dłoni, będąc wspartym na przedramieniu. Poczułem się pod nim tak beznadziejnie mały i bezbronny, zupełnie jak nie ja, wojujący rapierem Nos.  
Palce lewej ręki Djaneńczyka rozluźniły uścisk na moim członku tylko po to, by od razu ponownie powoli się na nim zacisnąć, poruszyć się. Zająknąłem się tylko, jakby bez siły – nie miałem pojęcia czy używa przy tym jakiejś magii, że ta przyjemność nakazywała mi wydać z siebie odgłos. W każdym razie wydało mi się to podejrzane, że moje usta tak po prostu się rozwierają, gardziel formuje dźwięk.  
\- Mogę przygasić światła, jeśli poczujesz się dzięki temu bardziej komfortowo…  
Hm, to zabrzmiało bardzo troskliwie. Bez słowa pokiwałem głową. Jelem niespiesznie odjął dłoń od mojego przyrodzenia, mruknął coś w niezrozumiałym dla mnie języku i wykonał tą ręką jakiś znak, a wszystkie magiczne płomyki, lewitujące gdzieniegdzie przy ścianach, zmniejszyły się do takich rozmiarów, że w pomieszczeniu zapanował kojący mrok.  
Aż do teraz miałem przymknięte oczy. Kiedy je otworzyłem, zobaczyłem rysujący się bursztynowym konturem przed moją twarzą kształt trzech rąk na stole – dwóch moich i jednej Djaneńczyka. Nocne widzenie pozwoli mi dostrzec trochę więcej, niż Jelem będzie w stanie zobaczyć.  
Lewa dłoń Gęby wpełzała teraz po moim brzuchu pod koszulę i dublet bez rękawów. Drażnił moją skórę paznokciami, sunąc w górę torsu – żeby tylko wiedział, ile mnie kosztowało powstrzymywanie dreszczy, by nie wstrząsały ciałem. Wymagało to strategicznego dozowania oddechu. Jego dłoń w końcu wyszła przez kołnierz mojej koszuli i ujęła w palce moją dolną szczękę, odchylając przy tym moją głowę nieco na bok. Ciekaw byłem czy podniecał go ruch mojej grdyki pod jego ręką, gdy przełykałem ślinę… Napięcie w moich spodniach stawało się nie do zniesienia. Moje biodra poza moją świadomością zaczęły się delikatnie bujać, czego tylko i wyłącznie domyśliłem się po zachowaniu maga. Przytrzymał mnie mocniej, bardziej stanowczo przy sobie, śmiejąc się z cicha.  
\- Spokojnie, nie wszystko naraz – wymruczał mi do ucha, po czym ucałował jego małżowinę. Poczułem dreszcz, zmierzający prosto poniżej podbrzusza. – Ty to byś chciał od razu na szałaputa: raz, dwa i koniec. Skup się na bodźcach, chłoń każdym skrawkiem ciała mój dotyk, nie myśl o tym, by jak najszybciej dobrnąć do końca, tylko o czerpaniu przyjemności z wiecznie trwającej chwili…  
Miałem wrażenie, jakbym w tamtym momencie rozpłynął się w jego ramionach, ostatki trzeźwego myślenia nieustannie ulatywały z mojej głowy. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy wydałem z siebie gardłowy pomruk w odpowiedzi na jego słowa. Chyba spodobała mu się wibracja moich strun głosowych, którą mógł wyczuć na swoim przedramieniu.  
Dłoń, którą miał umiejscowioną na mojej szczęce, zaczęła się cofać. Obrócił ją wnętrzem ku materiałowi koszuli i gdy tak sunęła w dół, szeptał cicho coś niezrozumiałego, a guziki – i te koszuli, i te dubletu – po kolei same się rozpinały. Cholera, był dobry w te klocki.  
Kiedy wszystkie były już rozpięte, po raz ostatni przesunął powoli dłonią po moim torsie, zahaczając zaczepnie o brzeg moich spodni, po czym złapał za trzy warstwy mojego odzienia (kurtkę, dublet, koszulę) i ściągnął je ze mnie. Zobaczyłem, jak lądują na ziemi. Jelem chyba patrzył z góry przez mrok na moje plecy, a ja nie wiedziałem, co ze sobą zrobić, więc po prostu powróciłem do wspierania się przedramionami o stolik. Myślałem sobie, jak mogą wyglądać moje plecy z jego perspektywy – były raczej dość krępe, posiniaczone, odrobinę umięśnione, nie chwaląc się. Chwilę potem zdałem sobie sprawę, że w gruncie rzeczy przecież jest ciemno.  
-Podobałbyś się wielu mężczyznom, wiesz, Drothe? – Mruknął, przesuwając dłonią w górę mojego grzbietu w taki sposób, by środkowy palec wyznaczał linię kręgosłupa.  
\- Wiem, że podobam się wielu kobietom – stwierdziłem, skupiając się na jego dotyku. Usłyszałem, jak cicho prychnął.  
\- Gdy jest się facetem, nie trudno podobać się kobietom. Za to by podobać się innemu mężczyźnie, wypadałoby posiadać pewne cechy, no i może jeszcze umieć parę rzeczy…  
Jego ręka dotarła do mojego karku, zsunęła się po barku, ramieniu, złapała za mój przegub, pociągnęła, odwracając mnie nagle tak, że ległem plecami na stoliku, zrzucając książkę na ziemię. Przede mną stał na kolanach ten cholerny hazardzista z zalotnym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Nie wiedziałem, co powinienem myśleć o tym, że usadowił się pomiędzy moimi nogami, jakby bywał tam nad wyraz często.  
\- Jesteś drobny, łatwo cię sobą nakryć, nie masz zbyt dużo włosów na ciele… - Jakby na poparcie swoich słów przesunął dłońmi po bokach mojego ciała, wzbudzając na powierzchni skóry falę dreszczy. Pochylił się nad moją piersią, zaczął składać na niej drobne pocałunki. Westchnąłem, przenosząc wzrok na sufit – za długo już się mną bawił, nie byłem pewien, ile jeszcze zdołam spokojnie wytrzymać.  
\- Może skończyłbyś ględzić, co? – Burknąłem, nie patrząc na niego. Zacisnąłem palce jednej dłoni w swojej grzywce. Znowu usłyszałem jego cichy śmiech, poczułem go na piersi.  
\- Najpierw byłeś gotowy mnie pobić, bym z ciebie zszedł, a teraz tak nagle spieszno ci do sedna sprawy…  
\- Jestem niezdecydowany, jak zdołałeś zauważyć.  
Nie miałem ochoty na dyskusje z nim. Chciałem tylko… no… ulżyć sobie w potrzebie. Kurde, zabiję go, jak całe to zajście dobiegnie końca.  
\- Spokojnie, Drothe – mruknął gdzieś przy prawym rzędzie moich żeber, ściągając mi z nogi but z wysoką cholewą. – Z kobietami zabawiasz się po swojemu, a tutaj to ja ustalam tempo gry…  
Drugi but również został zdjęty z mojej nogi i odłożony na bok. Jelem ze stoickim opanowaniem rozpiął moje spodnie. Zsuwając je z moich bioder całował mój brzuch tuż obok pępka.  
A ja patrzyłem. Jak ten ostatni idiota patrzyłem tępo na jego kolejne ruchy i tak po prostu się im poddawałem, gdy w mojej głowie jedna myśl popychała drugą: czy znowu mnie dotknie? Może weźmie go do ust? Kretynie, o czym ty myślisz – przecież to Jelem, mężczyzna, a do tego zakichany krętacz! Ale ciekawe, jak to jest…  
Ja naprawdę nie wiem, co on w sobie takiego miał, że już nie dawałem rady się opierać, a wręcz nawet nie chciałem tego robić. Czułem się jak odurzony jakimś jego szemranym błyskotem. Przeklęty Gęba. Chociaż, gdy zdjąwszy mi spodnie złapał rozczapierzonymi palcami za oba moje pośladki, przez myśl jak błyskawica przemknęło mi: „Ściśnij mocniej!”, a z moich ust dobył się krótki, niezbyt głośny stęk.  
Zanim zdążyłem się zorientować, Djaneńczyk już był wpity w moje wargi, całował mnie tak zachłannie, jakby od tego zależało życie nas obu, a ja, otumaniony nieco, ledwo nadążałem odwzajemniać pocałunki.  
Gdy nasze usta nieustannie walczyły między sobą, używając dodatkowej broni w postaci zębów i języków, ja cały czas czułem na powierzchni ciała dreszcze, bardzo przyjemne dreszcze, które sprawiały, że miałem ochotę jęknąć, wydać z siebie jakikolwiek odgłos, byle tylko spuścić trochę ciśnienia.  
Ogromnie byłem ciekawy czy Jelem odczuwa to samo.  
Stęknąłem mu w usta, kiedy złapał swoją sporą, ciepłą dłonią za mój członek – już nie miałem na sobie bielizny, drań pozbył się jej, a ja nawet się nie zorientowałem. Uciszył mnie kolejnym pocałunkiem, a potem poczułem bardzo przyjemne doznanie. Owszem, różne ladacznice, do których czasem się udawałem, również mnie dotykały, robiły mi dobrze, jak zwał tak zwał, jednak tym razem dodatkowej pikanterii i dreszczyku dodawał tej sytuacji fakt, że po raz pierwszy robił to inny mężczyzna.  
Chciałbym wiedzieć, jak to racjonalnie wytłumaczyć – zakazany owoc, przed którym długo się najpierw wzbraniałeś, smakuje najlepiej? Jedno było pewne: pragnąłem, by Jelem jak najszybciej doprowadził mnie do ekstazy.  
Odchyliłem głowę do tyłu, zaciskając powieki i wstrzymując oddech – na Anioły, nie pamiętam, bym podczas któregokolwiek stosunku z kobietą był tak podniecony. Chyba tylko podczas tego zupełnie pierwszego, gdy to kobieta musiała mnie instruować co i jak, bo nie byłem w stanie nic zrobić. W sumie to zbliżenie z Jelemem spokojnie mogło uchodzić za drugi pierwszy raz. W obliczu tej sytuacji czułem się tak, jakbym jeszcze nigdy nie uprawiał seksu, jak nieśmiała dziewica, przeżywająca pierwszy kontakt fizyczny z mężczyzną. I podobało mi się to. Aniołowie chrońcie Imperatora.  
Poczułem, jak ciało magika odstępuje od mojego. Uchyliłem powieki, a moim oczom ukazał się nagi, skąpany w bursztynowym poblasku nocnego widzenia, tors Djaneńczyka. Zrzucił z ramion długą, rozpiętą na przedzie szatę. Podświadomie przygryzłem dolną wargę, spoglądając z łakomym zainteresowaniem na jego dłonie, manipulujące przy spodniach na wysokości podbrzusza. Jego spodnie miały dość zabawny krój: na górze miały wszyte coś jakby szarfę, by można było to obwiązać wokół bioder, żeby ubranie nie spadło. Były bardzo luźne, przewiewne, ich krok potrafił znajdować się w niektórych przypadkach nawet w okolicy kostek (Jelem na szczęście miał go gdzieś przy kolanach), a wykończenie ich nogawek można by nazwać „puszystym” i nie chodziło wcale o to, że są podszyte futrem, bo nie były, rzecz jasna.  
Gęba odwiązał szarfę opasującą jego biodra, następnie opuścił spodnie, wstał, wyszedł z nich i ponownie uklęknął tak, jak wcześniej. Moje domysły były trafne – nie nosił bielizny.  
Zaprezentował się przede mną z erekcją, która wzbudziła we mnie pewną trwogę: odbyt na sto procent nie pracował na tych samych zasadach, co kobiece narządy rozrodcze. Auć.  
\- Jelem… - Zacząłem słowem zwątpienia, będąc jednocześnie nieco zdziwionym, że słowo to dobyło się z moich ust szeptem, co nie było w planach, ale posiadacz wypowiedzianego przeze mnie imienia się tym nie przejął. Jego ciało już pochylało się nade mną, by znowu mnie zdominować. Jego dłonie wylądowały na spodach moich ud, tuż pod zgięciami kolan, naparły na nie. Poczułem jak moje żebra naciskają na płuca i wyciskają z nich powietrze. Znowu mnie całował. Postanowiłem wprowadzić szczyptę inicjatywy własnej i przygryzłem jego dolną wargę. Wyczułem, że się uśmiechnął. Jego usta leniwie zaczęły przemieszczać się w dół mojego ciała, rozpalając dreszczami każdy skrawek skóry, którego dotknęły. Odważyłem się nawet przeczesać jego czarne jak smoła, gęste włosy palcami – zadrżał delikatnie pod tym moim zabiegiem, co, nie powiem, dało mi trochę satysfakcji.  
Gdy jego wargi przemknęły po moim podbrzuszu, przygotowałem się nawet na najbardziej niespodziewane, wstrzymałem oddech, znowu.  
Wytrzymałem jego pocałunek w czubek żołędzia, wytrzymałem też, kiedy przesunął po nim językiem, ale kiedy pochylił się jeszcze bardziej i poczułem jego mokry, ciepły język tam, gdzie stanowczo nie powinno go być, musiałem zareagować. Spiąłem się cały, skurczyłem palce stóp, stęknąłem głucho. Słyszałem, jak krew szumi mi w głowie, czułem szybki, nieskoordynowany puls własnego serca, odbywający się jakby w całym ciele.  
Szlag by wziął ten jego język. Wyprawiał nim pieprzone cuda, nie wiem, jak inaczej określić te parę chwil. To było nie w porządku, ale jednocześnie było też tak cholernie przyjemne.  
Kiedy Jelem już skończył napawać się moimi reakcjami (bo na pewno to robił), sięgnął po jedną z poduszek podłogowych, które walały się tu i ówdzie, by podłożyć mi ją pod nerki, dzięki czemu linia mojej miednicy znajdowała się nieco wyżej.  
\- Jelem… - Sapnąłem. Byłem zdyszany, jakbym dopiero co obiegł Ildrekkę, a przy tym skołowany odrobinę tą niecodzienną przyjemnością. Nie do końca wiedziałem, co się dzieje, lecz kiedy poczułem, jak coś rozpycha mi odbyt, zrozumiałem, że nadszedł ten moment, gdy mężczyzna pozbawia dziewictwa nieśmiałą dziewicę.  
Wydałem z siebie coś jak zduszony, krótki okrzyk – nie byłem psychicznie na to przygotowany, nie muszę więc chyba nadmieniać, że poczułem się trochę dziwacznie. Kto by się nie poczuł, będąc po raz pierwszy penetrowanym?  
Przez puls dudniący w całej czaszce usłyszałem, jak tym razem to Jelem wydał z siebie jakiś odgłos. Odetchnął głośno, czemu towarzyszyło jakieś stłumione uczucie bólu gdzieś na moich biodrach. Przypuszczam, że wpił we mnie swoje zręczne palce. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, czułem wyłącznie rozpierające ciśnienie na ścianki mojego odbytu i słyszałem tylko swój nierówny, rwący się oddech, a potem magik z wolna zaczął cofać miednicę. Aniołowie, jakie to było okropnie dziwaczne uczucie! Jakbym-… No, nieważne, zachowam to dla siebie, bo kolejny ruch Gęby od razu wypchnął mi tę myśl z głowy, a zastąpił ją wysypem różnokolorowych migotliwych plamek pod moimi zaciśniętymi powiekami.  
O rzeczy, które działy się potem chętnie bym kogoś wypytał, ponieważ miałem wrażenie, jakbym poniekąd nie do końca w nich uczestniczył. Owszem, doznawałem najróżniejszych, najprzyjemniejszych bodźców, czułem dokładnie wszystko, co Jelem mi robił i rozpływałem się przy tym w jego ramionach, jak kostka lodu rzucona w palenisko, ale poza tym nie robiłem praktycznie nic. Nawet gdybym chciał, to nie dałbym rady. Całą inicjatywę przejął Djaneńczyk, kontrolował tempo, uważał, by nie zrobić mi krzywdy (co, nie powiem, zaimponowało mi), dozował przeróżne pomniejsze pieszczoty.  
Z ogromnym wstydem i poczuciem upokorzenia przyznaję, że był to najprzyjemniejszy stosunek, jaki odbyłem. Co prawda poraniłem się o rozrzucone na stole ziarna aramu, które powbijały mi się w plecy, łokcie i ramiona, ale nawet tego nie zauważyłem w tym całym ferworze sytuacji. Dopiero porem Jelem się o to zatroszczył, mówiąc, że krwawię.  
Tak, jak zawsze czułem się przy nim nieswojo i poirytowany, tak teraz, o dziwo, czułem komfort i bezpieczeństwo. Niech nikt mnie nie pyta, dlaczego. Ja zostawiłem to tak, jak było i nie pytałem.  
Za to on zadał pytanie mnie:  
\- I jak się czujesz…?  
Widziałem, jak na jego ustach czai się zadowolony uśmiech, jednak nie wykwitł mu on na twarzy, pozostał w domyśle. Pytanie, które padło, było najgorszym pytaniem, jakie mógł zadać.  
Wydałem z siebie bliżej nieokreślony odgłos, zasłaniając oczy dłonią. Wciąż leżałem na blacie niskiego stolika, rzeźbionego i lakierowanego na djaneńską modłę, wśród ziół, ziaren aramu, zapachu kadzidła – nagle ten zapach stał się jakiś dziwnie otumaniający.  
Z wolna dźwignąłem się na łokciu, sycząc cicho. Była chwila uniesienia i euforycznej ekstazy, a teraz okropnie bolał mnie tyłek i dolny obszar pleców. Na trzy zakichane inkarnacje Imperatora, człowiek co chwila odkrywa, na ile najróżniejszych sposobów i w ilu najdziwniejszych miejscach jego ciało może boleć.  
\- Jak się czuję teraz…? – Spytałem tępo, by uściślić sprawę. – Jakby skopali mi tyłek w jakimś ciemnym zaułku. I to dosłownie tyłek. Tylko tyłek. – Mruknąłem, przemieszczając się sztywno ku poduszkom usypanym pod ścianą. Moje jedyne marzenie w tamtej chwili przewidywało legnięcie na nich w wygodnej pozycji, w której nic nie boli i ewentualne odpłynięcie w krainę błogiego snu. Byłem wykończony – też mi nowość.  
Nie zdążyłem nijak zareagować, gdy Jelem wziął mnie na ręce, niósł ten kawałek drogi, który mi wydawał się być kilometrami i złożył mnie na miękkich, oh tak bardzo miękkich i wygodnych poduszkach. Podkuliłem nogi, objąłem jedną z ubranych w poszewkę chmurek i wtuliłem w nią policzek. Oczy same mi się zamknęły, nie miałem siły trzymać powiek w górze, by kontrolować kolejne szemrane posunięcia Gęby. Cholera, byłem po trzech nieprzespanych nocach! Człowiek nie może być wiecznie na chodzie.  
Poczułem jeszcze tylko, jak jego ciepłe ręce opatulają mnie bardzo miękkim i przyjemnym w dotyku kocem, a potem mój umysł w końcu opuścił ciało i udał się w nieświadomość.

Mój organizm nie jest przyzwyczajony do spania długo, nawet gdy wcześniej nie spałem spory kawał czasu – po prostu zbiera tyle energii, by móc na nowo wprowadzić się w stan czuwania, co pozwala mi reagować na zagrożenie z odpowiednim wyprzedzeniem. Nie ma to jak lata praktyki z uczuciem posiadania noża na gardle.  
Przebudziłem się, gdy na zewnątrz dopiero się przejaśniało, co zauważyłem przez otwarte drzwi domu Jelema. Słabiutkie światło przesiąkało pomiędzy sznurami koralików, wiszącymi w przejściu. Zmarszczyłem brwi, zastanawiając się czy drzwi były otwarte przez ten cały czas, gdy my… i potem, gdy spaliśmy. Czułem, że pod kocem jestem nagi i że coś do mnie przyrosło. Djaneńczyk mocno trzymał mnie w objęciach, dawał dużo ciepła…  
Kurde, dosyć tego dobrego, nie nawykłem do takich sytuacji. Zręcznie wymknąłem się z kleszczy jego ramion, wciągnąłem na siebie ubrania, nie bardzo zwracając uwagę na to, jak co na mnie leży (zwykle nie zwracam na to uwagi, Degan często mówi mi, że wyglądam jak lump) i już chciałem wyjść, ale w oczy rzuciły mi się ziarna aramu na stoliku. Moje rzeczy. Przystanąłem.  
Zerknąłem na śpiącego wśród poduszek magika. Poczułem delikatny ucisk w sercu i lekki skręt trzewi. O bólu wiadomych części ciała nie będę wspominał, bo to logiczne, ale te specyficzne odczucia nie pozwoliły mi obojętnie odwrócić od niego wzroku.  
Westchnąłem ciężko, przeczesując palcami zmierzwione włosy i wodząc wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu.  
Cały czas robię coś głupiego, więc i tym razem wpadłem na wspaniały pomysł. Podniosłem z podłogi książkę, którą poprzedniego dnia starałem się nieudolnie studiować, wyrwałem z niej pierwszą lepszą kartkę – była to strona rozpoczynająca jakiś rozdział. Gdyby dzieło nie było podróbką, widniałby tu piękny, malowany misternie inicjał, z tego, co mówił Jelem. Przysiadłem się do stolika i zacząłem zaginać, obracać i składać papier. W moich dłoniach powoli rozkładał naznaczone djaneńskimi literami skrzydełka mały ptak.  
Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, kładąc go na środku stolika i podsuwając mu blisko dzióbka jedno z prażonych ziaren aramu.  
Uznałem to za pewną oznakę wdzięczności ze swojej strony. Resztę ziaren zgarnąłem do sakiewki, schowałem ją za pazuchę i zabrałem „Najskrytsze tajemnice Djanu”, by wreszcie cichcem wymknąć się na ulicę. Szkoda, że nie będę mógł być świadkiem tego, jak Jelem znajduje moją wdzięczność, zakłopotanie, wstyd, dziewictwo i Aniołowie wiedzą, co jeszcze, na środku stołu…

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za poświęcenie chwili na przeczytanie mojej pracy. ♥


End file.
